


Space wedding and it ain't gonna be pretty challenge

by pandawasmyballpen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Death, F/M, Gore, Space Wedding, Violence, everything that could go wrong happens, lots of death, maybe major character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandawasmyballpen/pseuds/pandawasmyballpen
Summary: Mystic messenger/Alien isolation crossover challenge. See details inside.





	

**Hello! I'm back with another challenge. I wish someone could pick up my challenges and make a story out of them. I'm now thinking of just compiling all challenges into one multi chapter story lol.**

**Anyway, here we go:**

**-** MC and Saeyoung's marriage to a space station is a go

 

\- A bit AU because this story kinda requires you to make visiting a space stations much more possible for common man. They do need guests after all.

-It's all pretty straightforward at this point. During their wedding/preparation/after/honeymoon or during their stay at the station xenamorphs somehow gets in and ruins everyone's day by killing them. All that preparation for a perfect wedding/honeymoon ruined. bummer

\- RFA tries to escape. Lots of guest/crew deaths. Your choice if you're going to kill a major character tho in effort to save the others. I would prefer to keep the couple alive for more angst but your choice. Maybe make MC the only survivor??? or everyone survives but with lot of emotional and psychological scarring.

\- Mostly it is seven and saeran who takes the lead on keeping them alive because he has the skills and the best trained in surviving anything out of all of them. He hacks locks/computers to get help, get station blueprints etc. Everyone expects Yoosung to be the crying baby but aside easily one of the most composed during the situation cause he has played too much alien horror games before?

\- Good at guns Jumin Han cause he also does shooting for a hobby?

-I don't mind if you would somewhat follow alien isolation story line too cause it's great imo

\- your choice of ending. Maybe they all get home safe? maybe someone permanently injured? someone sacrificed themselves and died?

That's all.


End file.
